


The Last Time(End Game)

by IMDA



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Extramarital Affairs, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:44:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMDA/pseuds/IMDA
Summary: 有铁椒 extramarital affairs/婚外情





	The Last Time(End Game)

“Peter，这是你跟Tony Stark分手的第四次了。”  
“你怎么叫他Tony Stark。”  
“…我说你们分手四次了。”

Ned无奈地把帽子摘了下来，放在了桌子上。Peter就坐在他的对面，嘴巴里咬着一根吸管，偶尔嘬两口冷饮，但更多的时候他只是在发呆。

这是他和他的Tony Stark分手的第四次。

Peter身后的摆钟响了一声开始敲时，Peter数了数，正好是四下。

Ned也听见了。

“Peter，现在已经凌晨四点了，明天早上我们还有一节物理课，我们能不能先回去睡觉？”Ned往后躺了下去仰头打了个哈欠，他实在太困了。他们已经点了大概六七杯咖啡了，可是凌晨四点，天哪，他可真是Peter Parker的好兄弟了，除了他还会有谁在这个时候陪他坐在咖啡馆里看着他跟个木头似的几乎一句话不说！

 

Peter依旧没说话，只是把嘴巴里的吸管吐了出来，用手指捏着它搅了两下半融的冰块。

 

这家咖啡馆是他们学校旁边那条街上唯一一家通宵营业的。Peter偶尔会在晚上十点之前过来，有时候穿着战衣，有时候穿着他的帽衫，然后坐在那个有沙发的位置，把自己埋进去。店主是个很有情调的人，讲究香薰，更讲究灯光。每次Peter在晚上十点钟肿着眼睛进来的时候，店主总会在沙发对面点一盏小灯，暖黄色的，下面还卧着一只玩偶猫，看起来暖融融的，还带着小雏菊的味道。就着这股初夏的味道，和那块黄油色的光，Peter勉强能吸吸鼻子钻进法兰绒的毛毯里睡上一觉，不去想他的Tony，不去想他们破碎的现在和晦暗的未来。

“我觉得这是最后一次了，Ned”Peter手里的动作停了，冰块碰撞的声音也消失了，整个咖啡馆只有香薰烧掉最后一段灯芯时熄灭的声音和两人变频的呼吸。

Peter的呼吸是陡然加快的，而Ned的是迅疾顿止的。

他的眼睛瞪着，不可思议地看着他对面憔悴的伙伴。

大概过了十几秒钟，Ned终于动了动嘴唇，他嘴角的肉不自然地颤动了一下，像是疼痛的时候的那种抽搐，“P..Peter，你..”

他难以相信，更难以想象。这个人已经跟他那个不正经的男友分手四次了，可是之前的任何一次，Peter都没这么说过。

Peter Parker永远都是乐观而勇敢的。十五岁的时候，当他第一次穿上那件战衣，当他第一次被压在十几块水泥板之下，当他第一次和Tony Stark接吻，他都没说过“最后一次”。

包括前三次的分手——Peter不知道那三次能不能都算数了，如果前三次都能算作分手的话，那他们这一次，不如叫分道扬镳。

Ned试图安慰安慰Peter，他伸出了右手，想握一下朋友的手腕，可是想了想他又缩了回来。他注意到他对面的这个男孩鼻梁上有点亮晶晶的，他知道，那是专属于Tony Stark的眼泪。

“Sorry，Ned，Sorry…我只是，你知道，我只是..”他抽噎着，那道亮痕终究砸了下来，晕湿了男孩的嘴唇。

“我只是接受不了这样的关系了…”

与此同时。

“Tony..”

“No，no talking，Pepper.”

金发的女人愣住了，猩红色的高跟鞋踩到了从Tony手里掉落的文件夹，发出和地面摩擦后刺耳的声音。

那个男人坐在沙发椅上，身前的乌木桌上淌着酒水，滴到了散落一地的文件夹上。

Pepper没有像往常一样弯下腰给他捡起这些东西，替他收拾狼藉。她只是站在一旁，离Tony三米的距离，看着他的丈夫为他的情人买醉。

昂贵的酒杯在被喝空之后就完成了使命。男人毫不怜惜地看着最后一滴酒水从杯底消失在他的嘴唇，然后将它们一一掷在了绣着繁复花纹的地毯上。

琉璃碰撞在地毯上的时候没有脆响，碎片绽开划破Pepper的脚踝的时候也没有声响，就像Tony此刻的左半边胸膛，没有轰鸣，没有野兽尖利或低沉的咆哮，只有一声声犹如酒杯摔碎在地毯上的闷响，回荡在他荒芜的胸膛。

Peter走了。

Tony知道，这次是真的。

他可以忘记Peter的开学典礼，可以错过Peter任何一场生日，甚至可以拒绝Peter的每一次表白，可是他都没有。这些或许看起来更小的事他从没做错过，可他偏偏做错了那些大事。他不该夸下海口，不该左右为难，更不该自欺欺人。倘若他只有一次，哪怕就一次，在Peter问起他他们还能不能继续这样下去的时候回答不能，在Pepper问起他Peter到底和他是什么关系的时候让真相大白，Peter就不会走，就不会在他需要他的时候离开他！

酒水从Tony的嘴角溢了出来，他大口吞咽着，喉咙被酒精烧得滚烫，可他的神智还是该死的清醒。

他不可能放过Peter，他也不会允许Peter就这么放过他。

“You，”Tony转了过来，他的胡须已经被酒液沾湿得一塌糊涂，那双蜜酒一样的眼睛此时此刻也真的就像浸在一缸陈酿里面一样，透着迷离的水光。他看着那个脸色僵硬的女人，他的妻子，“You，my wife..”

他指着Pepper，“我的妻子..我的妻子”

醉酒的男人一遍遍地重复着这句话，倘若是另一个女人站在这里，或者是除了Pepper的任何一个女人站在这里，她绝对会心软地跑过去把丈夫摇晃的脑袋按进自己柔软的胸脯，安慰地应答道，“是的，是的，我在。”

可是站在这的是Pepper。她知道Tony的话不是在向自己的妻子讨饶撒娇，也不是神志不清糊里糊涂的醉言梦语。而是在忏悔。

他后悔他娶了她，给了她这个名号，而不是那个男孩。

他在后悔为什么你是我的妻子，而他不是。

Tony仍在呢喃着，眼神盯着她，却没有一丝甜蜜的爱意。

那双棕黑色的眼睛里，没有她的影子。在他的眼睛里，她只是一道阴影。

一道阻隔他和Peter的，逼迫他想起他所有罪恶的，灰色的阴影。

Pepper的高跟鞋抬了起来。

这双猩红色的高跟鞋Pepper很少穿，她一般穿的都是不那么亮眼的颜色，可是今天她穿了这双，这双她与Tony结婚时，喝下诺言之饮时穿着的鞋子。

她知道，这个颜色她不会再穿了。

“去找吧，你真正的妻子。”她依旧保持着她那份优雅，从容地用那双手掌托起他即将离去的丈夫的脸庞。那双眼睛曾经她是多么迷恋。深情的，在新婚的那个夜晚，它们也曾经那样注视过她。她留恋地吻住了Tony的眼睛，在Tony睁开眼睛之前捂住了它，“你不必看我Tony。”

 

“我知道你会不解，会愧疚，会感激，会激动，我想象得到，我猜到了。”她还是笑了笑，即使她想哭，她的声音带上了哽咽，“可是里面没有我想要的东西Tony，而你曾是我的丈夫。” 

她的声音终于破碎了，在Tony来得及抓住她的手腕之前，Pepper落荒而逃，她留下的不只她飘动着的金发和踉跄的背影，还有一只猩红色的鞋子。

-

Tony推开了咖啡馆的门。

“Oh，Mr..Stark！”店长被突然打开的玻璃门打断了工作，当他抬起头来想要开口提醒来人店内有客人正在睡觉的时候，却发现来人正是酒气冲天的Tony Stark。

他下意识想去扶一把这位先生，免得他绊倒自己把那张俊脸磕几个淤痕，可是他的手臂刚刚绕过吧台伸向这位先生就被粗鲁地打了回去，他的胳臂还尴尬地停留在半空，然而男人根本对他毫不在意，径直地朝那个角落走去。

“Peter..”

他看见了他的男孩。

玻璃糖一样的眼珠，惊讶地瞪得滚圆，映着自己摇摇晃晃的身影。

“To..”

Peter在看到Tony的一瞬间差点忘记了Ned已经离开的事实，他恐惧喝醉了的Tony眼花把Ned认成其他的男人，手臂一缩带倒了他右手边的玻璃杯。

这对情侣今天不知道已经摔了多少杯子了。

Peter被玻璃摔碎的声音又惊了一跳，他下意识弯腰去捡那些碎片，却被突然倒过来的Tony撞倒在了沙发上。

“Tony..”无论多少次，如果Tony在他的面前，他还是想要抱他。他忍不住把手臂环在了Tony的后背上，任由Tony充满酒气的嘴唇胡乱地咬开自己胸前的纽扣。

金属纽扣一颗颗全部被Tony的牙齿扯了开来，最下面的那颗大概是Tony没了耐心，直接给咬了下来，迸裂开掉到了地上。

男孩的衬衫里还穿着一件印花的T恤，可是Tony没有再动作，他把下巴搁在他的男孩柔软的肚皮上，嘴里絮絮地说道：“我..我不是..只是想跟你保持那种关系..”

“你看，我拆了你的纽扣，扒了你的衣服，但我没有上你。”

“你知道吗？我咬了你，还不吃你，证明我想留着你。”

Tony的嘴唇动着，吐出的气息全部洒在了Peter的胸口上。Peter的脸红了。

不管是Tony刚才的任何一句话，还是Tony看着他的眼神，吐在他胸口的热气，都能让已经22岁的蜘蛛侠脸红一万次。

可脸红并没耽误Peter仔细思考他的Stark先生的话。

“你..你什么意思？”

Peter低着头，试图躲避沙发对面投过来的光线，好掩饰住自己红樱桃一样的脸颊。

可他的Tony Stark凑了上来，细密的胡茬刮过他纤薄的锁骨，挺俊的鼻尖擦过他刚刚喝过草莓奶昔的嘴唇。

Peter的心跳扑通扑通地响，像装满了一整个森林的蝴蝶。

“我的意思是，你愿意嫁给我吗？”

他的嘴唇吻了上来。

哦，天哪..

他的恋人对他说了什么？

Peter的眼泪掉在了两人纠缠着的唇间，被不知道谁的舌尖舔了去。

 

他说的没错。

这是他们的最后一次了。

最后一次分手。

最后一次婚礼。


End file.
